


Pretty Little Love Potion

by Madigranger



Category: HP, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, PLL - Fandom, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts, LGBT Hogwarts, Pretty Little Liars AU, Ravenclaw, harry potter/pretty little liars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madigranger/pseuds/Madigranger
Summary: Maggie Oliver had her eye on Spencer Hastings since the day they were both sorted in Ravenclaw their first year at Hogwarts. Five years have passed since, and the two of them rarely speak. It isn't until they become reacquainted in their 6th year Dueling Club that a spark between them ignites. One that could have ended well, if only Maggie hadn't accidentally dosed her crush with Love Potion! Now she has to find a way to explain herself without losing Spencer forever.





	1. The Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very great at writing summaries, but I've always wanted to do a PLL/Harry Potter cross over, as well as a Bi!Spencer fic, so here we are! Hope you like it!

The moment Maggie Oliver set foot in the Kings Cross station, her eyes widened. There were so many people bustling from one platform to the next. With each family that passed, she wondered how many of them were wizards. Although, she doubted Muggles would be pushing carts with caged owls. Maggie clutched her mothers arm with both of her own, and stayed close. When they reached Platform 9 3/4, Maggie was almost in disbelief. Her moment had finally come.  
"You ready, sweetie? Your first day! Aren't you excited?" Her mother was practically cheering. Maggie's dad, however, had a tear in his eye.  
"We'll write you every week, pumpkin! Promise!" He kissed the top of her hair.  
"Dad, it's okay. I'll come home for the Holidays, and I'll always write you back." She begged him inside her mind not to cry, or she might start to as well.  
"Alright darling, through the wall, just there." Maggie had seen wizards pass through the platform before, but she still felt nervous about smacking straight into the brick and making a fool of herself. As if somehow, the magic wouldn't work on her, since she was only a half-witch. Somehow sensing this, her mother went through first to show her it was safe. Maggie took a look back at her dad, and he gave her a false brave face.  
"I'll be right behind you, Mags." Looking straight ahead, Maggie took four long strides forward and plunged into the wall. It felt like walking through a cloud of mist, and then it was over. A new station materialized before her eyes. She stopped to take it in; the smells, the sounds, the witches and wizards in clothes that looked so foreign she could have reappeared in another country. Maggie's father placed a hand on her shoulder. It startled her, but helped her to feel grounded in a moment where she could easily get a carried away.  
"Your mom and I are so proud of you, Mags. We love you. Just so you know, if things don't work out here-"  
"You'll re-enroll me in muggle school, I know dad." Maggie laughed. Her father was thrilled to have a witch for a daughter, but also encouraged her to seek out both types of education.  
"Come on you two! This way!" Her mother called from up ahead. A loud whistle sounded as the grand, red, Hogwarts express pulled into the station. Maggie felt her legs begin to wobble, as they did when she was feeling anxious. This was real, and happening right now. Maggie Oliver was about to embark on her first trip to Hogwarts.  
When the three of them reached the train, Maggie's mother began to spew words of advice, but none of it could be heard over the noise of the crowd, accompanied by the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. Next thing she knew, she was at the center of a hug from both sides. Maggie held tight to her mom and dad, suppressing a fresh wave of tears that rose to the surface.  
"We love you so much!"  
"You'll do great!"  
"I love you both so much!" A man appeared from the train, taking her bags inside. Taking one last look at her parents, she finally cracked. She began to sob into he dad's shirt, not caring if everyone around her was staring.  
"We'll see you soon. Tell us all about it, okay? And have fun!"  
Maggie climbed aboard the train before giving it a second thought. Behind her, her parents were shouting; "Don't worry about your house! You'll do fine!" and "Join as many clubs as you can!" "Make new friends!"  
Inside, the train was just as crowded as the station. Students in robes with colored ties roamed the corridors, and a few in muggle clothes or plain black robes, as Maggie was wearing herself. She quickly found an empty compartment and sat looking out the window, where she could see her mom and dad waving. She waved back at them, flashing a wide smile. It faded as soon as they were out of sight, and replaced by heavy, salty tears coating her face. She sniffled loudly, feeling safe in her little compartment.  
That is, until she heard the door slide open. Maggie was so hunched in the corner, they may not have even seen her. A group of girls, all appearing to be first years as well, came in and sat down. They all sounded excited, chatting away about what house they would be sorted into, and classes they couldn't wait to take. Maggie looked up only briefly, and met the eyes of a tall girl with long, beautiful dark hair. Feeling self conscious, Maggie wiped away her tears and turned her attention back to the window. The girls ignored her for the most part and carried on their conversation. From what she picked up, the girls had grown up together and dreamed about this moment. Their names were Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily, though she wasn't sure which girl was which.  
"I hope we all get sorted into the same house! That would be so fun!" said the one with chestnut skin, and large brown eyes.  
"That's very unlikely, Em." She was the one with the pretty hair.  
"Yeah, and we all know what house Spencer will be in!" The blonde sounded less than enthused by this, but the others laughed.  
"You don't know that, Han." Spencer, that was her name. The girls scoffed.  
"Yeah, imagine- Spencer Hastings in a house that isn't Ravenclaw!" Said the smallest of the group.  
"It runs in your family, Spence. It's nearly guaranteed!" Hastings...Maggie had heard that name before, perhaps a friend of her mom's. Maybe they went to school together, too.  
"All I'm saying, is I would be happy in any house. Gryffindor would be my second choice, but there have been well known witches and wizards from all four. You guys know that." They groaned in unison. Maggie's parents had drilled into her from the beginning that each house was equal in abilities, and only differed in their strengths and passions. It seemed already that others had their reservations about which houses were more desirable. Maggie, herself, hoped to be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. She never considered herself particularly brave, and Slytherin seemed intimidating. Maggie's mother was a Gryffindor, but she had always leaned more towards her father's personality. Since he had never been sorted, as a muggle, she wasn't sure where that would put her.  
When the cart came by with sweets, the group rose to their feet and pulled coins from their pockets. Maggie had some money of her own she had taken out of Gringotts earlier that summer, but felt a little shy to make herself noticed among the girls. She wasn't sure what to say, especially since she had been crying the first half of the trip. The first one to re-enter was the tall girl, Spencer. Maggie tried to keep from looking over at her, but when she felt a slender hand tap her shoulder, she spun to attention.  
"Hey, I grabbed you a cauldron cake. It's a long ride, plus we have to sit through the sorting before the feast. I know my blood sugar gets low if I don't get a snack, so, um...here you go." Maggie smiled nervously, but accepted the treat, muttering a quiet thank you. "It's okay, by the way. I get homesick, too." Spencer patted Maggie's hand gingerly before taking her seat on the opposite bench. The other girls entered the compartment carrying handfuls of snacks. Maggie looked out the window, feeling suddenly like everything would be okay. She nibbled at her cauldron cake, and waited for the heat in her cheeks to calm down before introducing herself to the girls.  
"M-my name is Maggie, by the way. Maggie Oliver." To her surprise, they all returned a warm smile, Spencer looking especially pleased.  
"Nice to meet you, Maggie. I'm Emily Fields." Each girl introduced themselves in turn, as Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery, and...Spencer Hastings. Maggie felt silly, but she couldn't take her eyes off of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie joins the dueling club to get closer to the team captain.

Five years after that day on the train, Maggie sat at the Ravenclaw table and watched the incoming first years get sorted into houses. Each table erupted in applause as they welcomed a new member. Each new Ravenclaw was greeted with a handshake from the house’s Head Boy and Girl. Next to them, were the Prefects. One of them, Spencer Hastings was looking exceptionally stunning in her blue robes. Maggie was startled out of her daze when the Ravenclaw’s around her began to cheer. She and Spencer had grown up a lot since their first day at Hogwarts. Spencer was on her way to being the next head girl, and had already made her way into every club possible. She was even the captain of the quidditch team, and played as their keeper. Maggie had attempted quidditch, but she was still a bit clumsy on a broom.   
As for the other girls from the train, who were each sorted into a different house, they were still always seen in the same pack. Spencer wasn’t always with them, due to her busy schedule, but they had remained close-knit. They would wave hello to Maggie on occasion, but they seemed to have all the friends they needed. Maggie made her own friends eventually, of course. She did well in school, and with the help of her best friend Liam, was even able to assemble a Gay Straight Alliance- the first ever at a school of witchcraft and wizardry- in her fourth year. The pair of them took the idea to Headmistress McGonagall, and she was well in favor. Pretty soon, students of every age were signing up and joining. There were smaller groups divided by identity and they all met together twice a month. Liam teased Maggie about making a club being the only way to get Spencer’s attention- which she had to admit, she thought of. Unfortunately, GSA was the only thing Spencer Hastings HADN’T joined! She did, however, approach Maggie, congratulating her on founding the Alliance.   
“It’s a brilliant idea! Let me know when you get things going. Maybe I could help?” Maggie’s cheeks began to flush.   
“Yeah! Yeah, that’d be great! I’ll leave a post in the common room about the first meeting.”  
“Can’t wait,” Spencer’s eyes seemed to linger for an extra moment, causing Maggie’s heart to race just a bit faster than normal. Would Spencer join GSA? Could that mean that maybe she was….  
"Snap out of it, girl, you're drooling onto your plate!" Liam elbowed Maggie in the ribs, bringing her back to reality. "Come on, Mags, it's a new year- and this time, you're going to talk to her."  
"Yeah, sure, and maybe the Fat Lady will take singing lessons, too."  
"You'll never get anywhere by doing nothing." Liam ended the conversation by stuffing his face with the suddenly appearing meal before them. He was right, and she knew it. They were beginning their sixth year, which didn't leave much time to make a move. Something had to change.   
That night in the common room, Maggie saw her opportunity. A flier pinned to the noticeboard caught her eye.   
"Dueling club? Maggie, are you insane? You nearly cried when we had to practice transfiguration on animals, what makes you think you could take someone in a duel?" Liam cleared his throat, fearing he had gone too far, "Um, no offence... you're just so sweet! That's all!" Maggie laughed at his attempt to back track, but she knew he was right.   
"I've been practicing! And besides, if I'm no good maybe she'll want to help me out."   
"Do you need help with something?" A voice asked from behind. Maggie jumped, knowing right away who it belonged to.   
"What? Oh, hey Spencer...no, we were just thinking of joining the Dueling Club. You're in it, too, right?" Liam's face scrunched into a look of confusion- we?  
"Sure am! I was actually made captain last year. Well, co-captain anyways. You should definitely join! Our first meet is next Friday, in the middle courtyard." Maggie could already feel her heart beating faster.  
"Cool! We'll be there." Spencer smiled and went on her way up the dormitory stairs. As soon as she disappeared, Liam gave his input.   
"First of all- you didn't choke, so I'm proud of you. Second- WE? What do you mean WE?" Maggie puffed out her cheeks, still trying to calm down.   
"Yes, we. You know who her co-captain is, right? I thought you might want to see Campbell in action." You teased. His demeanor changed on the spot.   
"Fair point." Spencer's co-captain and academic rival, Andrew Campbell, wasn't the most modest Ravenclaw and definitely one of the smartest. A position he and Spencer battled for year after year. The tension between the two of them was thick, and everyone in their house could feel it. Some rumored it was more than just competition though- that among their rivalry was sexual tension they both suppressed and denied to no end. Maggie hoped this wasn't the truth, but had to admit it was likely. Meanwhile, she and Liam would sit back and pine over their crushes from afar- making their own bets on who would win what contest and which would get better marks on their exams.   
"Well, we have less than two weeks to practice. Let's get to work." Liam clapped Maggie on the back, and she realized only then what she had gotten herself into.


End file.
